In the end
by pinkrose311
Summary: This is story that takes place during the attack on the Twin Towers. Rin and Len become trapped. in honor of 9/11.


**Since today is 9/11, I thought I should wright a story about it. The idea is from my two friends who acted this out during improv. Please do not flame this about realness, I just wanted to wright it for the story.**

**I do not own vocaloid.**

They Ran to the staircase.

A girl with short green hair had stayed behind to make sure everyone got out okay. Rin and Len were the last people to get out.

"Hurry!" she yelled to them. This woman you see had the name of Gumi. She didn't really know Rin or Len, but knew them from other people. They were a newly engaged couple ready to spend the rest of their life together. If only they could run faster...

"Gumi!" but before the woman could look up, the ceiling above her collapsed, crushing her. Rin let out a cry, and tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't known Gumi well, but knew she e cared about other people a lot. Too much.

"Rin. It's going to be alright. As long as we-," but he was cut off as a massive heat wave washed over them. The fire had spread to their floor, and the exit had been destroyed. Smoke and dust started choking them both.

He grabbed Rin, and together, ran to the window. He opened it to get the smoke out, and so they could breathe once more.

He wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't. He had to be strong. Strong for Rin. He only held her as they watched the people from the north tower wave shirts out the window in vain attempts of getting rescued.

"Whats he doing?" Rin asked in shock as a blue haired man leaned dangerously over the edge. Len tried to shield Rins eyes before…

"No! No! He jumped!" she sobbed. As soon as the man had jumped, he began flailing his arms as if trying to push the air away. Like he regretted jumping and was trying to stop the ground from coming.

One by one, others soon followed. Some regretted jumping, but plummeted anyway. Others jumped with their bodies' spread eagle. Like making failed attempts to fly away.

The look on Rins face was of complete horror. The wind from the open window blew her tears dry as she stared hopelessly at the falling people. Lens bit his lower lip as; he too, felt pain for them. Not wanting to burn to death, so instead they jumped. _God will forgive them, _he thought. _All these people will be forgiven for suicide. _

He couldn't help but let his tears fall. He looked away so Rin wouldn't notice. She can't see him like this. He loved her, and needed to show her that even in such tragedy, they would be alright. Ever since then…

"_Len…"_

"_Rin, will you marry me?"_

_She gasped with surprise, but smiled and nodded. Slowly at first, but soon jumped on him with joy. He was overjoyed. After two years of dating, he had finally proposed to the love of his life. _

"_I promise to always love you Rin. Never will I stop, as long as I live. I'll always be strong with you by my side."_

"_Len, I love you. I'm so happy when I'm with you, I'll never want to leave your side."_

_He smiled, and twirled her around. It was going to be wonderful. They would spend the rest of their life together…_

_The date was September 8th._

A sudden fire blast from behind brought him back to reality. The fire was upon them now. It was too late. He returned his sight to the building in front of them with smoke clouding his vision.

She tore her face away from the burning building to look at him. He was trying to turn away, but couldn't stop looking at the chaos. His eyes were wide as tears slowly rolled down his face.

_He has always been strong for me, _she thought. _Now I need to be strong for him. I hope god will forgive us…_

She took his hand in hers and looked at his horror stricken face. He turned to her in surprise, but she only squeezed his hand harder. She buried her face in his neck and smiled a sad, hopeless smile.

"We're not gonna make it, are we." It was more a statement then a question. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. Beautiful aqua blue they were. _Our children would have had the same, _they both thought.

She slowly brushed his tears away with her thumb as he nodded his face still grim. She laced their fingers together as they kissed each other for the last time. She removed her hand from his face, and stepped onto the window seal. He followed her actions without question.

"Think someone will catch us?" she looked at him with the same sad smile. His eyes softened.

"Guess we'll find out." He smiled sadly at her before looking below them. 90 stories is a pretty high place. His gaze returned to Rin as he saw she was doing the same. He tilted her head towards him as he nodded. In the end, they both were smiling.

Together, they jumped off ledge not regretting a thing.


End file.
